Now an Autobot princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When a young girl dies in a car wreck with her family Primus the creator of the transformers gives her second chance he makes her the daughter of Optimus prime.


_A girl who dies from a car wreck along with her parents is given a second chance by Primus. She is going to be born as a transformer the daughter of the Mighty Optimus prime and his wife Elita one. Now she must learn how to lead the Autobots. The Predacons rising events did not happen. An Alternate universe._

Chapter 1

A young girl and her family had just perished in a car wreck. The car that collide with them had a driver who had been drinking. Primus saw this young girl and he knew what to do.

Primus turned her into a Cybertronian. But right now she was nothing more than a Cybertronian Zygote. It had just implanted itself in mom's gestational chamber. The girl didn't know anything it was so dark. Then she heard a voice. It was loud but didn't sound angry. It sounded kind and gentle. "Hello?" She asked.

"Greetings I am Primus the creature of all Transformers. You my dear have been chosen by me to have a second chance in life." Primus said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I saw what happened and I thought you deserved another chance. You will be born as a Transformer. Child of the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime and his wife Elita one." Primus said.

"Let me guess I'm a boy now?" She asked.

"No you will be still a girl. An Autobot princess." Primus said. "Heiress to the matrix of leadership."

"But where am I now?" she asked.

"You are a Cybertronian Zygote that had just implanted itself in your mother's gestational chamber." Primus said.

"So I am at the very beginning?" she asked.

"Yes you are. You have many months of development to go." Primus said.

"Okay, but will I remember anything of my past life?" She asked.

"No you won't you will make new memories." Primus said.

"Will I remember this?" She asked.

"No," Primus said.

"Okay," She said.

"I have to go now and you will forget everything at the count of three." Primus said.

1, 2, 3.

The girl didn't remember a thing.

Cybertron had just been rebuilt.

Optimus Prime was looking at few things when Elita one his loving wife came in. "Hi sweetie." She said.

"Hi darling." He told her.

Elita kissed him a few times. "My dear what has got you so happy?" He asked her.

"I got back from Ratchet and I am pregnant." She said.

"Really a sparkling wow this is wonderful." Optimus said.

"I know." Elita said.

Weeks began to pass and the girl turned transformer was now a small Cybertronian embryo. Her tiny spark beating. She was small and had tiny limb buds that would become her arms and legs.

Elita was doing a good job at feeding herself. The sparkling who was once human girl continued to grow.

She was starting to develop features a slender frame of red and blue. She was red and blue like her father. Optimus placed his hand on her belly. "How is our sparkling?" he asked her.

"The sparkling is doing fine." Elita said.

"Everything is looking good." Ratchet said looking at the monitor.

"Is it a mech or a femme?" Elita asked.

"It's a femme." Ratchet said.

Optimus and Elita were preparing for their daughter. Optimus tended to help Elita out. Their sparkling was almost here. Optimus made her comfortable. "Optimus can you prop that pillow behind my back." she asked.

Optimus did so. "Optimus can you scratch my left ankle?" she asked.

"On it." He said. "Here have some Energon." he said.

"Thank you." she said.

The sparkling shower had started. There were many gifts for the sparkling. One bib said, "Daddy's angel." While a one said. "I love daddy." There were books, toys, mobiles, diapers, and a night light.

Time passed by quickly and Elita is now 10 months pregnant. Optimus had been helping Elita out a lot. It was hard doing anything. They were so happy their sparkling would be here soon.

Elita was looking at pictures. She couldn't sleep. She just felt anxious. Then pain hit her. "Ah!" She said. She looked at the time. It was 11:00 pm. It was time. She shook Optimus awake. "Optimus, wake up." She said.

"Yes Elita?" He said waking up.

"It's time the sparkling is coming." She said.

"Alright I'll get the bag and yes the seat is already set up. Okay let's go." Optimus said grabbing the bag and keys.

They arrived at the hospital. Elita was in her hospital bed. Optimus was holding her hand. Ratchet came in. "Okay everything looks good." Ratchet said. "Your little one will be here soon." he added.

Four hours passed. A little sparkling had been born. Ratchet smiled as he examined the child. "She's very healthy." Ratchet said. He hand the sparkling to her mother.

Elita smiled and at the child. "Hello sweetie, I'm your mommy." she said.

"Hello little one I'm your daddy." Optimus said.

Ratchet took the child and cleaned her up put her in a diaper and wrapped her in a pink blanket. "Here is your little girl." Ratchet said. "Got a name for her?" he asked.

"I want to name her Brightstar." Elita said.

"I like it Brightstar it is." Optimus said.

Her name was on her hospital bracelet. The Autobots on the team came over. Brightstar was in the hospital crib asleep. All the bots were amazed. "She is a fine sparkling." Ultra Magnus said.

"She is cute." Bulkhead said.

"She looks like fighter like her mother." Arcee said.

"She looks a bit like Optimus." Wheeljack said.

"She's beautiful," Bumblebee said.

"She's perfect." Smokescreen said about to touch the sparkling but pulled back.

Ratchet chuckled. "It's okay kid," Ratchet said.

"Yes Smokescreen you can touch her just gently." Optimus said.

Smokescreen gently stroked her. "Her wires are so soft and her armor is so warm." Smokescreen said.

"Newborn sparklings are like that." Ratchet said.

"Would you like to hold her Smokescreen?" Optimus asked.

"Okay but I never held a sparkling before." Smokescreen said.

"Many of us haven't." Bumblebee said.

"I will let all of you have a chance told hold her." Elita said.

"Okay sit down first Smokescreen." Optimus said as he picked up Brightstar.

Smokescreen sat down and Optimus walked up to him. "Okay use both hands keep arm or hand under her head. Don't jostle her or drop her basically don't move a muscle." Optimus said.

"Okay." Smokescreen said. He cradled little Brightstar. "Very good Smokescreen." Ratchet said.

Brightstar opened her optics. She looked at Smokescreen. "Hey she's looking at me." Smokescreen said.

"She's never seen you before." Ratchet said.

"In fact she's never seen any of us. Except for her parents and Ratchet." Smokescreen said.

Brightstar grabbed Smokescreen's finger. "Look Smokescreen she likes you." Elita said. The others came over.

"That's right I'm Smokescreen." Smokescreen said.

"I'm Bulkhead." Bulkhead said.

"I'm Arcee." Arcee said.

"I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee said.

"I'm Wheeljack." Wheeljack said.

"I'm Ultra Magnus." Ultra Magnus said.

Brightstar looked at all the bots in the room. She was amazed. Brightstar an Autobot sparkling who use to be a human girl was here. Her adventure has only just begun.

To be continued.


End file.
